


Pictures.

by StoriesFromTheStars



Series: SasuSaku Snippets [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheStars/pseuds/StoriesFromTheStars
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Snippets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980424
Kudos: 12





	Pictures.

"Sakura, move your hands."

Sakura's face flushes as her husband whines at her. Slowly she removes her hands from her exposed crotch and looks up at Sasuke with a glare. He takes no notice and admires the curves of her naked body; She was perfect.

"Come now, don't you want your husband to have these pictures to look at whilst he travels?"

Sakura huffs at him and turns her head to the side. Sasuke begins to chuckle, and Sakura can feel her cheeks becoming hot as she flushes. 

"I swear, Sasuke if anyone sees these pictures."

Sasuke smirks down at his wife and takes the picture just as she turns to look at him with slightly parted lips, now that one would be his favourite. 

"My wife, please have some faith in me. You know if anyone sees a single picture I will kill them."


End file.
